


DANIKAXIX - NO MORE!

by Parodeeseus



Series: DanikaXIX Big D Universe [2]
Category: ComicBookGirl19 Show
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, Multimedia, NSFW Art, Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parodeeseus/pseuds/Parodeeseus
Summary: The mantle of "DanikaXIX" begins to weigh heavily on Danika Massey - no time for friends, self-care, or even Beans the cat. When Danika gives up the online persona, her body changes wildly to react to her mental shift. An adult parody based off of Amazing Spider-Man #50 and DanikXIX
Relationships: Danika Massey/Self
Series: DanikaXIX Big D Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825066
Kudos: 1





	DANIKAXIX - NO MORE!

_Note: This is a NSFW 18+ parody piece. **Parody**._

**_What say we skip any long introductions?_ **

_If one glance at the title and your knowledge of Danika Lee Massey doesn't tell you where this pale non-binary content creator's at, then turn in your Patreon subscription on the way out!_

In a downtown LA home a cellphone screen casts light on a shadowy figure sitting alone in a pitch-black bedroom. Long, pale fingers tap at the screen with uncanny speed.

The message hits the Twittersphere. For a brief moment, the shadowy figure sat back and relaxed. The room was completely silent.

_*whistle*_

A Twitter notification.

_*whistle*_

_*whistle*_

_*whistle*_

_*whistle*_

Twitter notifications rang throughout the room at a rapid pace. The light from the phone illuminates the face of the figure: it's Danika, the artist formerly known as ComicBookGirl19. Our hero leans in close to get a closer look at the replies...

A smirk crept across Danika’s face. A job well done... or?

_*whistle*_

_*whistle*_

_*whistle*_

The Twitter notifications are interrupted by the **_CRASH_** of an iPhone against the wall. Danika jumped to her feet, fists clenched.

"DAMN IT. Everything I say, no matter how well-intentioned it is, gets skewed as bad by these... these... these Twitter-approved checkmarks! No wonder half the population is scared stiff of any opinions coming from a non-verified account!"

The door to the room swung open wildly as Danika stormed out of the bedroom and into her large, lavish living room. On the wall sat a giant, colorful sign that had been crudely spray-painted over.

~~-HOME OF STUDIO 19-~~ **_XIX ACADEMY NOW, BITCHEZ_**

Sheets of blank paper were scattered all over the living room. Danika grabbed one off of her couch.

"Fine. I'll just go do some work for the next stream to cool off. Tomorrow I'll pick up a new iPhone. Right now, _work._ The whole reason I hired a catsitter this weekend was so I can get this shit done without ANY distraction.”

And so Danika sat. And Danika worked. No social media, no email, no phone calls or texts. Just a content creator with their pencil and paper.

**_-A FEW HOURS LATER-_ **

All the once scattered sheets of paper now formed a neatly stacked pile on Danika's kitchen counter. The top sheet, in big bold letters, read “LESSON PLAN FOR WAR CLUB.″ 

“Not bad for a Friday night,” said Danika, “I mean sure I could be out with friends meeting new people, but my content - _my work_ \- comes first.” The tattooed Alabaman lazily walked over to her computer.

_I suppose checking email is okay_ she thought _. Just no social media._

“What the **fuck**?”

_**-A PEACEFUL NEIGHBORHOOD ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF LA-** _

The quiet neighborhood was woken up by the screeching sound of a speeding car. A young man holding a black cat sat on the grass in front of a modern condominium. 

“It’s okay, Beans. Danika is here,” the man whispered to the cat. 

Finally, the speeding car drove up to the man and came to a sudden stop. The car door violently swung open and the short-haired content creator raced out.

“Harry! What is it? What happened to Beans?!” Danika reached out to grab the black cat. Harry slowly extended his arms for Danika to scoop up her beloved pet. 

“Danika...” Harry started, “...it's Beans' heart. The vet said being catsat at a different home is too stressful on her at her age. Where the hell were you when I tried calling you earlier? I know you needed an empty house to think properly and I wanted to help you but Beans is your FAMILY! She’s too old to be dragged around to different homes to be watched.”

“I know! I know... I was on Twitter and-”

“And you posted something that got people all riled up, huh? For what? So you get more views on your channel? That’s all you want, huh?”

“No, no!”

“What? More subs for your Patreon?”

“No! I was trying to defend the integrity of keeping scifi discussion-”

“ **Danika! Enough!** You need to focus on the things that are close to you - like Beans! Is being the internet celebrity ‘DanikaXIX’ more important than being there for your own family?”

The two stood in silence.

“You're right, Harry. Come on, Beans. Let’s go home.”

As Danika held Beans tightly, a million thoughts flooded their mind. All those thoughts lead straight to one conclusion.

_I do all these things to defend the integrity of comic book and literary analysis, and yet people still hate me. Now that I run this operation alone, my DanikaXIX persona is even hurting the ones I love. I was but a young, wide-eyed woman when I started this digital content creation journey. But the years have a way of slipping by. Social media has changed the world around us. And every person, sooner or later, must put away their youthful dreams... and grow up! From this point on..._

_I am DanikaXIX NO MORE!_

The chaotic energy of the world has a way of changing us. The mental shedding of the DanikaXIX persona caused a universal flux in subatomic biological energy. Danika’s body began to warp to better reflect their decision to focus solely on oneself. In short, Danika’s vagina reformed into gigantic cock.

* * *

_Art by deviantart.com/LiliumAlmy_

**_-Back to the home of ~~DanikaXIX~~ Massey-_ **

On the kitchen table a blinged-out iPhone lit up. A voicemail began to play.

“Yo, Big D Massey. This is ya partner manager at OnlyFans. It's only been three months but ya're really raking in the dough. Wanted to let ya know we're featuring ya as the star of the "kink" section this month. Take care, Massey.”

The voice recording stopped.

The hero of our story, now going by Massey, sat nearby on a new, fancy couch. She stared straight up at the ceiling - which had multiple new gold-plated lamps dangling from it. Beans laid curled in a ball next to her.

"Beans."

Beans lifted her head and looked at Massey.

"I'm making tons of money, Beans. You're going to be living in luxury, Beans. The best cat food possible, Beans. Just you and me, Beans."

The black cat turned away and tucked her head back into the couch cushion.

"You're my only friend, Beans. I guess I better go make some easy money."

Massey snatched her phone off the kitchen table and set it on a camera tripod. Carefully, she pointed the phone camera towards the couch. The slim, pale woman took off her black shirt, displaying her plump pink nipples in all their glory. Slowly she began to peel down her pants...

Where there was once a nurturing, life-giving vagina now existed a gigantic, pale penis. Its length was impressive, but the girth was truly memorizing. She gripped the base of her cock and tried to lift it, but it was far too meaty to lift with one hand. She gave it a few, long strokes with both hands before she sat back down on the couch in front of the camera.

_I don't need to worry about making content for people. I don't need my brain. I don't need to plan. All I need is to sit back on my fancy-ass couch... and only care about me._

The thought of purely selfish pleasure made her dick twitch and slowly come to life. Massey picked up a small remote and clicked a button. A light on the phone turned on. It was a live broadcast to her OnlyFans page.

She smiled at the camera, then went straight to work. The woman began giving her cock big, fast strokes. The muscles on her arms bulged as she worked her swelling meat harder and harder.

The building pleasure made her lay her head back against the couch, eyes closed and mouth open.

_Me. Me, me, me._ she thought.

After vigorously jerking her dick for a few minutes, Massey's massive chaotic cock stood fully erect.

The cash tips on BIGDMASSEY's OnlyFans page began flooding in. 

She cocked her head down and looked at her fat dick before spitting on it. Her nimble hands ran through the spit and rubbed it from the base of her cock all the way to its head, causing it to glisten under the ceiling lights.

_Where'd I put my prop at?_

Massey kept one hand pumping her dick and used her other arm to feel around the side of her couch.

"Ah, found it!"

Her searching hand pulled up a dark, tubular object.

**|FLESHLIGHT - ANA FOXX EDITION|**

She positioned the plastic pussy at the tip of her dick. Precum covered her member's swollen head as it pressed against the Fleshlight's opening. Massey slowly slid the ebony Fleshlight down onto her cock. A light whimper exited her mouth as the intricately designed ribbed interior rubbed against her thick shaft.

With a rhythmic motion she began to slowly move her hips to match her hand movement. As the Fleshlight slid down, she thrust herself in.

The muscles on Massey's thighs began to tense up as she began thrusting harder and harder into the Fleshlight. What was once a sensual masturbation session turned into a rough, brutal fucking. Her cock hardened to its limit and thick veins pounded along the side of it.

Massey began to loudly moan. 

"Mmm, yeah! Make me fucking cum!"

The sex toy started struggling to keep its shape as Massey’s godly thickness stretched the interior to its limit. With a final heavy arm swing, the Ana Foxx Fleshlight came down and met its match on Massey's beastly boner. Her cock burst through the end of the Fleshlight, and her triumphant dickhead pulsed multiple times before it began squirting thick ropes of white, hot cum all over her naked body. 

_Money, pleasure, Beans. This is all I need... right?_

* * *

“They're reshooting Dune to make it more ‘audience-friendly’? That’s...” Massey caught herself, “...that’s not my problem. Not anymore.” As more and more headlines scrolled up her iPhone screen, the more she felt a sense of failure. 

_My community could’ve fought back against this. If only I was there to say something. DanikaXIX stood for something. Maybe it’s time I log back into my social media accounts._

On the top of Twitter’s pop culture section was a single trending post. In that moment, Massey, no, DanikaXIX, knew something had to be done.

**_Finally, our hero remembers that with great social influence comes great responsibility. What will happen next to DanikaXIX? Only time will tell..._ **

**_Until next time, true-believers!_ **


End file.
